Sinful Taste
by QueenOfTheFlame
Summary: He made her love him. She willingly allowed him to change her - and then he broke her. Years have gone by and finally, she is no longer his pawn, his toy - she's ready to extract her revenge on him for taking her life from her. Klaus/OC. Rated M just in case things get a little heated, aha!


**_Chapter one_**

**__** I stalk forward silently, light on my feet. A breeze ruffles over my skin, lifts my hair momentarily as the sun beats down on my back. The heat sinks into my skin and I can feel it in my core.

The house looms before me and I wonder for a moment about whether I should feel threatened or nervous. But a second passes and my emotions dwindle away until all I feel is a familiar anger. It's not the kind that spikes my blood, makes me breathless and weak, but instead the kind that bubbles and simmers quietly inside me. It's been going for a while now - years. More than years. Too long.

I pause on the porch to inhale - I can smell _her_. I'd know that vile scent anywhere - it's almost as familiar to me as his smell. I curl my toes as I chew on the inside of my mouth for a second. I stand there for a moment longer, the wind folding around me as I raise a hand and knock.

She opens the door within a second. The same blonde hair, the nasty little eyes and pink little mouth. The moment her eyes meet mine, her mouth twists into a snarl but I don't give her time to attack - no, instead I charge straight at her, having the advantage of surprise.

I slam her into the wall with enough force to shake the entire house. She hisses, flashing elongated teeth as her eyes darken dangerously. I find myself laughing, my pulse thrumming.

"Hello Rebekah," I purr softly.

"Alexandra," she spits forcefully.

"Where is he?"

"Why are you here?" She asks instead.

I tighten my hand around her throat and slide the stake out from where I'd hidden it earlier. I press it directly over her heart. Her eyes narrow dangerously.

"Tell me."

"Or what? You'll stake me?" She laughs.

"You might be strong and you might be fast, but you're no where near as strong and fast as you think you are," I warn dangerously.

Her upper lip twitches slightly as if she's fighting with some kind of internal battle.

"Where is Klaus?"

Before she can open her mouth to reply, I'm suddenly ripped from her and flung against the wall. I raise my arm in one quick jerk, hand still wrapped around the stake - but a hand suddenly wraps around my wrist like an iron clamp. My eyes meet _his_ and the world freezes.

"Picking on my little sister, huh love?" He raises an eyebrow and I swallow past my burning anger. "Rebekah, leave."

"But -"

"Leave!" He barks and out of the corner of my eye, I notice her leave with a scowl in our direction - I'm not sure whether it's directed at me or him.

"Alex," he murmurs. "What are you doing here?"

I jerk my wrist out of his grip, surprised when he lets go and I attempt to side-step around him - but he refuses to budge, to move in the slightest. He just stands over me, looming menacingly. I don't bother to try and move him - there's not any point, it will just end with me being humiliated. Besides, it's not a part of the plan - to fight with him. Not just yet.

"I need your help," I shrug lightly.

He scoffs and shakes his head. "Now why don't I believe you?"

I scowl. "Why would I lie?"

He leans forward - dangerously close. I swallow hard but don't back down - even when his nose almost touches mine.

"I wonder why? It couldn't possibly be because I changed you and then broke you?"

"You didn't break me, Klaus darling," I purr. "You just made me stronger."

His eyes search mine, hot and intense - incredibly familiar. It's been so many years since I've seen those eyes in real life - normally they haunt my dreams. It's weird seeing them here and now.

I lean up on my tip-toes and my lips near his ear. He doesn't move, doesn't shift in the slightest - but I know for a fact that he's waiting for me to do something - attack him maybe. But I don't.

"I'm being chased by a Hunter. Will you help me or not?"

He pulls back slightly, a small smile flickering across his lips, crookedly devilish. "What's in it for me?"

"When I ask you for something, you give it to me," he murmurs after a heated pause.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I frown.

He grins. "It means exactly that."

I hesitate, feeling a scowl forming again. I want to glare at him and sink my teeth into his throat, shredding across his skin with relish... I shake my head just slightly to clear it. The heat emanating from his body, from the closeness of it is enough to bring me to my knees - but like I said, I'm stronger now. He made his choice and I made mine.

"Deal," I growl.


End file.
